


Glass Onion

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Dick are on a mission when they get bodyswapped.  Now what will they do?





	Glass Onion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bodyswap

Batman and Robin had been fighting aliens when it happened. The lines of two ray guns got switched across the two of them and the next thing they knew, they were in each other's bodies.

Batman stumbled. “I'm...so tall,” he said, looking down at Robin.

Robin looked up at him. “They're getting away, Robin!” he said.

“You're Robin,” Batman said. Dick watched as his body smacked itself in the forehead.

“They're escaping! Follow me!”

They chased after the aliens, but they were gone by the time the two of them arrived.

“Now what do we do?” Dick asked in Batman's voice.

“We go home and try to find them tomorrow,” Robin said. “Come, Robin. Let's go home.”

“In what?”

“The car, of course.”

“Batman, I'm not tall enough to drive.”

“I'm driving.”

“Batman.”

Bruce turned and looked, realizing Dick's body only came up to his abdomen. “I see. I'll teach you. It's like riding the bikes, but different. You'll get the hang of it. Just go slow, and you'll do fine.”

“OK, B.”

The ride home was slower than Bruce would have preferred, but safe, and that's what counted. When they walked back into the Cave, Alfred was there with snacks.

“Alfred, there's been a...situation,” Bruce said.

“What sort of situation, Master Dick?”

“I'm in here, Alfred,” Dick said, waving Bruce's hand.

Alfred looked between them. “Oh dear.”

Bruce's body smiled awkwardly. “Yeah. I got to drive home, though!”

“Very good, Master Bru-- Dick.”

Dick giggled. The effect was slightly unnerving.

“I need you to contact Superman,” Bruce said, stepping forward. “He might have some idea of this alien technology that could return us to our bodies.”

“Right away, sir.”

Dick dug into the snacks, while Bruce went to the computer.

“You know, I need to eat a lot,” Dick said, bringing over the platter. “I'm still growing.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“I did prepare coffee, but under the circumstances,” Alfred trailed off.

“I'll have it.”

“You can't, Bruce,” Dick said. “It'll stunt my growth!”

Bruce looked between them, the two of them now towering over him, and sighed. “We need to find the fix for this fast.”

It took only a few minutes for Superman to arrive and assess the situation.

“I think there's something in the Fortress that might work. I can bring it here if you--”

“We can go with you,” Dick said, Bruce's eyes bright.

Superman suppressed a chuckle. “Or, I can take you there.”

“That's fine, Kal,” Bruce said in Dick's voice.

Superman shared a smile with Dick and Alfred and picked up Bruce and Dick, wrapping them in his cape. The trip there was short and soon they were inside the Fortress of Solitude.

Dick looked around in awe. “I think it gets more impressive every time we come here.”

Bruce made a non-committal noise. “They identified themselves as Ballerians. Have you ever encountered them before?”

“I have,” Superman said. “They're an odd race. Body-switching isn’t usually their style, but if they have some Zethan technology, they might use it. Fortunately, I still have some Zethan guns. They should do the trick, but I’ll have to replicate it exactly as it happened.”

He lined up the ray guns on stands, setting them at the precise angle Bruce remembered. With faster than light reflexes, Superman set them off. The rays enveloped them and zapped them back into their original bodies.

Dick sighed. “It was kinda fun being tall.”

Bruce ruffled his hair. “It has its advantages, chum.”

Dick beamed up at him.

Superman clapped them both on the shoulder. “Can I tempt you two with a glass of milk before you head back to Gotham?”

Dick bounced on his toes in excitement, but Bruce shook his head. “We should be getting back.” Dick sighed.

Bruce looked at him. “But I’m sure Alfred would be more than happy to prepare us some cookies and milk.”

Dick looked up. “With Superman?”

“If he’ll come,” Bruce said, looking at Kal.

“I’m more than happy to,” Superman said.


End file.
